With environmental awareness and the need to reduce our carbon footprint as a society, there has been an increasing need in transportation alternatives to driving. One such alternative is that people are riding bicycles, are walking, or are taking public transportation. However, when people are carrying or delivering goods, a device becomes necessary to facilitate carrying and delivery of the goods. Conventional means for transporting goods with a bicycle have been bicycle accessories mounted directly to the bicycle, which suffer from lack of volume and inadequate weight constraints. Another conventional means for transporting goods with a bicycle is bicycle trailers. Conventional means for transporting goods while walking, or via public transportation has been a cart. In these conventional means, the conversion from cart to trailer and trailer to cart has not been possible. Additionally, the conventional cart or trailer has not been collapsible, or if foldable to an extent, still retain a fairly large form factor. Moreover, the means of carrying goods on these conventional carts or trailers has been in a pre-defined, constrained, non-compartmentalized space, which could not be changed by the user to accommodate various uses and forms of goods. Furthermore, the trailers are not conventionally configured for any versatile bicycle, and the carts are conventionally not designed to be adjustable for the ergonomic needs of different users.